Devil Botan and Spring Break
by Stinky Toe Nail
Summary: It is a fic that involves YYH. It is good. Please read. Didnt know what to rate it. Well read it *_*


~ Devil Botan and Spring Break ~  
  
By: Stinky Toe Nail  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I do not own Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Hiei, Yukina or Shizuro. I do own this story though. Muawwwwwwwwwww. LOL Evilly. This story is mostly written upon Kuwabara and Hiei. Not Yaoi fic.  
  
Chapter One: It is my Chicken!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As dawn grew closer. Hiei awoke. He looked at the early sun. He glared as if he was going to take someone's life. He sat up on the tree. Looking down seeing Kuwabara. Picking his nose. Yusuke talking in his sleep. "Leave me alone Grandma". Yukina with her mouth open. Kurama just lying. Botan holding her oar. Sucking on her thumb. Keiko sleeping peacefully. Shizuro lying with her foot in Kuwabara's mouth. As Hiei looks at Kuwabara. What a savage fool. He is so foolish. Just like he walked right into Onji's trap. As Kuwabara stops picking his nose.  
  
Hiei jumps out of the tree. Man I sure could go for some chicken wings. As Kurama awakes smelling chicken wings. He fancily gets up and walks to where Hiei is. What do you got there my friend Hiei. Nothing you baboon. He said holding a chicken wing. Chewing it. Crunch, Crunch, Crunch. That is all Kurama heard. He eagerly tried to keep his self together. As soon as he knew he was on top of Hiei. Give me some chicken. No you fool. This is my chicken. As they rolled on the floor. Punching their selves. Botan awoke. Hey what are u guys fighting about? As Botan suddenly felt a smell up her spine. She turned into a devilish Botan. She looked just like herself but was red and had horns. Give me some chicken NOW! As Kurama and Hiei turned around looking at Botan. Ah they screamed hugging their selves looking at each other.  
  
Hiei as fast as he could grabbed the chicken jumping in the tree. Botan had Kurama cornered. Where is my chicken? I don't have it. Hiei does. Hn. Hiei whimpered. I see Botan said in a devil voice. As she jumps onto her oar go broom, go broom. Run Hiei. As Hiei heard he jumped out of the tree and ran for his life. Saying to his self. I will save you my chicken friends. As Botan on her oar zoomed catching up with Hiei. Hiei looked back seeing Botan. No! He screamed. He kept on running. Botan grabbing the chicken bag. Throwing Hiei into a rock.  
  
As she flew back to where they were in the first place. Everybody awake. Keiko looks at Botan' s red devil face. Ah she screamed. Botan went back to her cheerful face. Her looking at Kurama. Kurama walk away fast. Botan sits on a log. She starts eating. Kuwabara looks. Yum he thinks. But what is she turns devil style and throws me Botan style. But its chicken he thought. As he snuck in back of her. He quickly took a piece of chicken. As he ran. Botan turned around devil style. Who took my chicken she screamed.  
  
As everybody pointed to Kuwabara. Kuwabara quickly stuffed it into his mouth. They're lying. Yusuke did. As she turned around looking at them. Is this true? It this baka right. She said angrily. No everybody said. As she turned around. She saw Kuwabara running down to the school yard. Botan on her oar chased him. Ah help me. As Kuwabara ran. Hopefully I am fast. He said. Botan gracefully caught him. Where is my chicken? You chicken baka thief. I ate it he said spitting crumbs in her face. You stupid baka you ate my chicken. As she threw him into the wall Botan style in devil style. As everybody looked.  
  
Kuwabara walked into the school yard quickly heading for class. As Botan stares at him. Stupid chicken baka stealer. As Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina and Shizuro joined. As they all went to class. Kuwabara quickly sat down. As well as everybody else. Botan spelled pencil shavings under Kuwabara's desk. As Mr. Evil Motto walked in. So Yusuke you finally managed to make it to school. Ya since today is are last day before spring break. Kuwabara what are those pencil shavings doing under your desk. Kuwabara whispered to Botan. "I am telling". " If u do * she puts fingers on her neck and makes slice sound *. Kuwabara gulps. I put them there. Why. Well then pick them up. No! I said now! I said no. Do it now! No you diaper wetting ugly faced bitch baka. Kuwabara said. Oh Mr. Tough guy. Just pick it up. No! Fine you and your friends well be expelled. Botan laughs. What is so funny Botan?  
  
Well it is that you are a STUPID MOTHER FUCKIN ASSHOLE WHO IS A BAKA BENDAHOLO LITTLE POSER TEACHER BITCH DICK SUCKER. Excuse me. You heard me. I said you are a fagot. He looks evilly. The school bell rings. Everybody walks out of the classroom, down the hall and out of the school yard. As everybody throws there backpacks up in the air. They scream Spring Break. Two kids pull out there lighters. Shizuro pulls out a cigarette. Light it. No! I said light it she said putting a knife to there throat. They lit it. Thanks. She said putting her knife away. Smoking the usual cigarette, puffing the smoke out.  
  
As they all lean back on the wall. Hiei daydreams he meets a perfect girl. She invites them bowling. When all the sudden Hiei feels a tap on his shoulder. Hn. Um would you and your friends like to go bowling with my friends and me. Sure he said after a happy HN. Well see ya there tonight. Okay. HN is all Hiei could say. Hn. Hn. Hn. HN. As he watches her walk away her butt juggling. Whoa e, she is sure one piece of woman Hiei thought. As they all went home. To get ready for the bowling night. Hehe Hiei thought. Tonight I am going to pants Kuwabara ad slap her butt.  
  
Author's Note: Well that is chapter one. Hope u enjoyed. Well I don't know the pairs. If u want you can suggest or make up a new character for one of the main characters. Well I don't know what's going to happen next. So please if u have any suggestions feel free to email me. Or send an instant message. My email address is MooseDancer234@aol.com and my instant message name is MooseDancer234. Well I hope u liked it.  
  
Hiei: U better make me touch her butt, I can already fell it.  
  
Toe: Maybe.  
  
Hiei: and get me drunk  
  
Toe: maybe.  
  
Hiei: let me pance Kuwabara.  
  
Toe: Maybe.  
  
Hiei: shut the fuck up with the maybe, do u know how to say another word besides maybe.  
  
Toe: Maybe.  
  
Hiei: ow well.  
  
Hiei: Please read and review.  
  
Toe: Thanks.  
  
Hiei: Toe has finally said a new word. * Starts clapping*  
  
Toe: Thanks Hiei 


End file.
